


The Tower

by WoolyCactus



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Boo crew is romantic here for some reason, F/M, Pablo is a princess, Rapunzel AU, Written on a Dare, aged-up i guess??, really short, theres hugging but thats it, this is not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolyCactus/pseuds/WoolyCactus
Summary: Rapunzel AU (kinda)Pablo is stuck in a tower and yearns for his love, Uniqua.
Relationships: Pablo/Uniqua (The Backyardigans)
Kudos: 2





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. CRACK. This is not serious fanfiction and I do not ship this ship.  
> The Backyardigans belongs to Janice Burgess

Pablo was stuck in his tower, bored. Waiting for his beautiful prince saviour to rescue him from this vile castle. He daydreamt of her. Her pink skin, embracing him, protecting him from the dullness life in the tower brought. Her Shrek-like ears to listen to all of the poems and songs he had been storing in his lonely mind. "Oh, Uniqua!" He cried. How he yearned for the beautifully polka-dotted face. He almost wept thinking of her. Not another day could pass without him seeing his darling. Pablo began to hum. It was a loving song, one that Uniqua had sung to him the night he was whisked away. Only a few verses into the song Pablo heard a faint, yet deep voice hum the melody back. "Uniqua, my love!" Pablo ran to the window to greet his beloved. "Pablo! Oh, how I've missed you" Purred Uniqua, wrapping the penguin into a hug with her smooth pink arms. When he pulled away Pablo caressed the side of the unique's face and began to sing. It was the same song they had sung together many years prior...

_Say boo!_

_Say boo!_

_Say boo-ya! We're the boo crew..._

* * *

_...Don't you boo-hoo. Say boo-ya! Call the boo crew_

As Pablo neared the end of his song Uniqua grasped his arms and pulled him in for another hug. This hug was deep and long. It was unlike all of the other hugs Pablo had gotten in his life, full of love.


End file.
